


Finish the Phrase: Chris Larabee

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is _____________.</i> They were thought up for a challenge from a livejournal community; two were used in the comm, one won first place and funniest entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Chris Larabee

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is _____________._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is that he's a closet Harlequin Romance reader. Sarah got him hooked on them during their first year of marriage. The two of them spent many enjoyable nights comparing the outrageous plot lines to Buck's various escapades. **[entered, tied 4th]**

**2.** Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee, is he has a certain fondness for unicorns. Don't ask. **[entered, won]**

**3.** Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is that he can't work a washing machine correctly to save his life. There's a reason why all of his clothes are black you know. After the third pink shirt, he gave up wearing colors.

**4.** Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee, is he hides homemade chocolate chip peanut butter cookies in the never used garage whilst leaving the mediocre store bought stuff out in the kitchen - to keep his inner baker safe from ridicule. And so he can eat them all himself.

**5.** Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is that he practices his glares, levels one through nine, in a mirror every morning after shaving. They will undoubtedly be needed later; especially if Ezra and Buck insist on being continually fascinated with things that go boom. He'd ask JD and Vin to steal the town's dynamite and firework's to hide away, if he could be sure they could be trusted not to join the loonies (unlikely).


End file.
